Undress
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, Yuffentine:. In a warm and dark inn in Kalm, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi are taking off each others' clothes.


**Undress**

**A/N: One of my very favourite pairings- and they just needed to strip, then hop on the good foot and do the bad thing. Hope you like it, even with the lack of plot. There's a serious one coming very soon, I promise.**

**XxXxXxX**

He never would've thought she would be so wonderful to kiss and hold. That she would be so warm and real. That the mere act of having her near would now be his greatest joy. He'd previously had no time for such thoughts when so much more plagued him- no time to even think that he could cherish someone again. There was so much more that was important. Sometimes though, it seemed like he was drowning alone in it all with nothing to save him.

It didn't feel like that now. Nothing mattered in that small dark room in Kalm, windows opened to the warm night. Nothing mattered because they were in that room together. Nothing mattered now he was holding her, pressing her slight body against his... wanting to shield her from any harm that would ever cross her path. He didn't know how it had happened- and nor did he spare that a thought now. All that mattered that she was here, deft thief's fingers moving underneath his cloak, creating electricity even as they found not the flesh sought. Yet they found buckles securely holding a heavy red cloak to a man's shoulders. They found long black hair that had a warm life and magic of it's own in her grasp.

The cloak fell heavy to the ground, piling and then trodden underfoot. Their feet bare from already removing and placing their boots near the door, both tall, his shining black and gold. The cloak lay ignored: the only thing either were interested in was each other. The large eyes focussed on his as she took his arm in her grasp, and looked at him as she unbuckled his wristguard, sliding the thick leather off his arm and then grabbing the leather glove,and pulling it off, casting both aside in favour of the flesh she finally saw. Skin, marvellous white skin. She treated his hand as a gift, running her fingertips over the warm skin... bringing it to her lips and kissing every finger- eyes always burning into his.

He said nothing- words were lost in the empty air and unnecessary. What words could tell her how that simple touch felt after so long?

She laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek gently, moving her other hand now to tend with her next obstacle- the multitude of leather belts encircling his waist. She was very soon absorbed with kissing his cheek, smooth lips brushing their way to linger at the corner of his mouth- such small touches creating such incredible earthquakes of desire for more. A craving unfulfillable with anything but more contact from her hands- her lips... her body. Any of her.

But it appeared she couldn't overcome the logic of his belt and was distracted from fulfilling that need.

"You have too many clothes..." she whispered in complaint, in a seeming war with the leather and buckles.

Unable to help himself, he, the always quiet one, chuckled and rid himself of the belts for her, letting them coil like snakes on the wooden floor. Next the holster complete with dirge he placed on the bedside table. Then, for such strong want of it that he burnt for it, he took her face in his one clawed hand and one bare and kissed her again.

The taste... the sensation. It was numb bliss. An illogical paradise far away from where he was standing now. He held her hard, kissing gently at first, but probing deeper- amazed his body still remembered how to speak the language so fluently. Amazed that he'd even want to. Amazed that now he needed to. He needed this. He needed her.

The want was getting more and more... as her kleptomaniac fingers sought to rob him of more clothes, to gift her with more skin. She had her hands on the cold metal of his claw and was pulling away with question in her eyes. He nodded with permission- and with utmost care she began to remove the shining metal claw as he watched her. Her heart thudded in her chest, even this close, it wasn't close enough. She could feel his warmth- but she couldn't truly bathe in it.

The claw joined the dirge on the dresser and eyes met eyes again. Both knew what was coming next- especially when skilled little hands caused a sharp intake of breath as they found their way underneath his shirt.

For someone who wore all leather- his skin was cool and pleasant to the touch... and smooth like marble. She had to see it, so with a naughty grin, she lifted his arms and pulled the top over his head. Mussed up hair and desiring crimson eyes lured her in for another kiss, and another and another. His tongue glided over hers. Her hands roamed over lithe muscle... getting to know every inch of him. Wanting to know more.

Cupping her shoulders, he gave her no time to admire him, so unclothed- so vulnerable and kissed her down her neck and across her collarbone. He gave his all to sensuality and whispered into skin that smelt of sweet roses.

"May I undress you now?" Words so filled with passion and promise.

The sparky and talkative girl could only swallow and nod, permission given but not vocalised.

Impossible to vocalise right now. She received a smirk for her troubles, playing about a usually neutral expression and alighting eyes reminiscent of hot blood.

Those soft hands ran up her shoulders and neck, up her face and behind her head- all in a path to untie that headband and let it flutter, unwanted to the ground. She had forgotten where she was, and why she was here- she knew beyond doubt though, she didn't want to be anywhere but here.

Running his hands along her arm, he had soon slid the wrist guard off her left wrists, and was expertly unlacing the ties of her purple wrist guard. Where she was trembling- he was perfectly still. Calm was his gift in any situation, but this was not a cold calm. It was calm trepidation- intense crimson eyes, burning under black hair and surrounded by silken white skin. The wrist guard dropped to the floor and he stepped away, extending her bare arm and bending to press his lips to that smooth skin on the underside of her arm... up and up, over her shoulder, shifting and unclipping those two black straps, tossing them aside.

It was such a sensual process- even as they just looked at each other, and listened to each other's breathing. Just being declothed- slowly and with this much passion. His fingers had moved to her belt now, and he had nowhere near the trouble she did, the knot came apart agreeably in his fingers and and the belt slid down her hips, making its descent to the floor.

As if to say something, her lips moved, but no more than the softest whisper of his name escaped.

A sudden need to move more quickly struck the tall man... his hands underneath the hem of her shirt, quickly lifting it, faster than rationality would dictate, pulling it over her head and throwing it bodily across the room- as if he was offended by its presence.

Half naked now, she smiled softly at him, with that gaze she drew him in again. Metal to a magnet, she had him in her arms, claiming her mouth for his own and holding it- crushing her lips... taking it all and giving it all to sweet passion. Lowering her onto the bed where soft red covers gave the perfect backdrop to admire her. Everything about her. Every little detail that made her up and made her perfect for this moment. This moment on a warm and fated evening.

He couldn't help but shiver now, her fingertips running up his chest... all his nerve endings set themselves on fire, all attention zoomed to this contact, and he kissed her harder, anchoring himself on her hip, holding her down to the bed.

She giggled as he left her lips again, left her panting and desiring for more, kissing down her neck... nibbling gently now. It tickled her, his teeth and lips- same with long strands of his hair falling across her bare skin. Something occurred to her- that headband he always wore- she'd never seen him without it... and it had to go.

She was pulling him up then to look at her, and her fingertips glided their way up cheeks that had softness that was usually a woman's gift. Who would've thought how soft and wonderful he'd be under all that leather? To see him, in the low light, above her- looking at her straight with eyes so marvellous- what more could she do but grin, chuckle and quite suddenly get her fingertips underneath the red material wrapped around his head? Then she would pull.

It came apart in her hands easily enough, and as she beheld it his long fringe tumbled over his eyes. Combing her fingers though it, she sighed at his touches... long caresses over her sides that would never be enough until she got more.

"Pants, I think-" she whispered, pushing his hair behind his ears and poking his nose.

"Pants?"

Her hands found their way to the fastening of those black leather pants, quite a contrast to the epitome of hotpants she insisted on wearing.

"Pants."

"Oh."

That wicked grin ever present, eyes shining to match it, the fastening of his pants were made short work of- much easier than stealing materia.

"Get rid of them," she demanded.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. He could see that the spunky little ninja she was wasn't going to go away even in such an intimate circumstance. It made him warm to know that- the way she was was... just fine. Fine indeed.

"How about we do something about those little shorts first?"

"Roger that."

He had her out of them in seconds and had a few moments to marvel at just how small they really were... with an equally small secret underneath. She wore a thong. A small one. That didn't really matter now though as the thong joined the veritable wardrobe of clothes on the floor.

And there she was. That gloriously naked woman, but for a pair of long white socks. If he thought back to how all this had come to be... the long years... his whole life... it would fathom the mind to consider it. But what was to consider when the most adorable, most beautiful woman was staring up at you- with eyes only for you.

This being thought- he rid himself of his pants, cast them aside.

Perhaps for now, the socks could stay.

He gave her coverance and sighed, happy and content just knowing she was there... taking her mouth again, kissing her hungrily... withdrawing his tongue and running across her bottom lip... so quickly abandoning himself, losing himself.

As soon as he closed that door and first took her in his arms, he'd dropped part of that exterior he'd worked so hard to build up. She was herself though- and for who he was, she still wanted him... and now needed him.

They joined again and again, well into the morning... a perfect and passionate embrace each time that set their skin alight and their bones trembling until they finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

XxXxXxX

When Vincent awoke, the morning air held nothing of last night's warmth and the sun had not yet risen to take the chill from the city and enliven its citizens. Yet he was warm. In his arms he held the thing he cherished most- the thing he wanted to protect. A warm little thing, with sleek skin and hair, bright intelligent eyes and a ready grin that was beginning to infect him- little by little. Asleeping little thing, snoring softly and fitting perfectly into the hollow of his chest.

"Vincent..." came a croaky little voice as he compulsively stroked her hair, relishing the feeling of it between his ungloved fingers. She shifted and adorable eyes peered up at him.

He smiled at her, running his fingers up her back. "I'm sorry to wake you."

She shook her head unsuccessfully and rubbed her eyes. "I'm really tired out after all that." A grin. "Did I snore?"

"A bit."

Making a face, Yuffie snuggled closer and closed her eyes, intending to sleep again. "I love you, Vincent Valentine."

She said it so easily, because she knew it so easily. She'd had a crush on him since she first met the tall, dark, serious and mysterious stranger in red. He hadn't changed- and she was glad... she'd grown to love him for who he was. It was the first time she'd said it- but it was so clear within her that there was nothing that made her abashed or ashamed of saying it. She didn't even care if she received an answer, or just the normal silence.

Vincent was still for a moment. She appeared to have fallen asleep again, not waiting for an answer to those fateful words she said. What they'd been through together- all this time had become dear to him too- she was a precious thing- the most precious thing to him and now they'd been through this together

"I don't know how it happened- after Lucretia I didn't think-" he stopped on that train of thought, the sleeping jewel didn't need to know anything but his true answer. "I really don't know how it happened- but you're the most important thing in the world to me... Yuffie."

He kissed her on the top of the head and moved close to try and get a few hours of sleep before dawn. In his arms he held Yuffie Kisaragi, and for now, life was complete and beautiful.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: I don't give rise to the belief that Vincent has no hand beneath that claw- that's a rumour and speculation, I believe he does, and it functions perfectly well.. because intimacy is hard when you've got a whopping great sharp thing on one of your hands.**

**All the same, I needed some real fluffy fluff for these two and this satisfied that need. I hope y'all liked it :3  
Review!**


End file.
